EXTRA, the 12 Labors of SUPERMAN? ALL-STAR SUPERMAN an Essay: Verse
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Lex Luthor: scientist genius, was supposedly working for the government: wearing a telemetry suit: he performed the speech made and movement: of a genetically altered human: the performance would take nine minutes to reach the sun by radio waves boosted to hyper light-speed. Meanwhile: the main scientist of the new Project: Cadmus: a moon base complex lab called.
1. Chapter 1

G. M. Words Count 800

Six Grove _ 2014 G. M.

Disposable Copy

3372

A FREE-VERSE POEM, A SPECIAL HANDICAP ABLE EXTRA, THE 12 LABORS OF SUPERMAN?! (ALL-STAR SUPERMAN) AN ESSAY: VERSE

by

Mark W. Meredith

Lex Luthor: scientist genius, was supposedly working for the government: wearing a telemetry suit: he performed the speech made and movement: of a genetically altered human: the performance would take nine minutes to reach the sun by radio waves boosted to hyper light-speed.

Meanwhile: the main scientist of the new Project: Cadmus: a moon base complex lab called merely P. R. O. J. E. C. T.: chief director Professor Leonard Quintum: was on a planned expedition to the sun in order to capture some of the sun's atomic flame.

Like the Ray Bradbury short story "The Golden Apples of the Sun", Lenardo Quintum was on a space craft!

Leo Quintum had been on a star-craft that was getting some star fire.

On the craft which Quintum had named the Ray Bradbury: one of the: it turns out genetically altered of the two pilots had began to swell up and say that he was genetically engineered by_ scientist genius_ Luthor to be and know that he was a genetic Suicide Bomb-ER.

He was literally blowing up and about to reach critical mass.

However, Mr. Kent El, Superman was on his way: already.

By the end of Luthor's well timed speech Mr. Kent El was at the sun-craft Bradbury and the Suicide Bomb-er took over the speaking, going by the genetic knowledge programmed into the Suicide Bomb as the gene bomb tackled Mr. Kent into the airlock that Kent was coming out inside from.

The Suicide Bomber said that he was genetically programmed to explode and that Kent wasn't going to stop the Suicide Bomb from his manifesting the Gene-bomb's lifetime's achievement that was in his genes, and he wanted.

Kent retorted that, "Who said that Kal wanted to stop The Suicide Bomber?!" then ordered for Quintum to, "Open the airlock."

Outside of the sun-ship's magnetic shields Kent got the Suicide Bomb off of him by using his heat vision to release a magnetic/electric blast and make the Suicide Bomber self-destruct himself.

Kent: then expanded his magnetic field around Bradbury in a force field that magnetically pulled the sun craft after him as Kent flew Bradbury away from the explosion and safely back to Earth's moon.

How was he able to shoot electricity out from Kal-El's Superman eyes?

Quintum noticed and decided to do some tests of SuperMan's, Clark's health.

P. R. O.J.E.C.T. labs put Kent under a press: increasing and increasing the strength.

The laboratories were up to 200 quintillion tons of pressure and rising: three times his usual strength when Quintum came up and told him that Kent had gotten too much of the sun's energy that was causing his solar battery flesh cells to burst one by one until there was only one outcome: death.

Quintum's worker in genetics said that it was too bad that their labs didn't have his genetic code studied and the knowledge stored in a computer bank because then P.R.O.J.E.C.T. could grow another Kent.

P. R. O.J.E.C.T. had already made Bizarro clones as workers at their lab facilities that double as an army of Bizarro soldiers that can try to help after Kent died but that was some kind of all they had so far.

He wanted to save Kent but if Quintum ended up not finding a cure Quintum promised that, he would find some way to carry on his legacy of protecting Earth.

Luthor had tricked Kent into veritably killing his-self.

NEXT, ALL-STAR SUPERMAN, TWO **"SUPERMAN'S **

**SECRET ROOM,"**

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Words Count 2,800

Twenty-Fourteen, G. Duramen M.

Disposable Copy

The Knight Returns the Edition Extra: Handicapped Special

by

M. Meredith

In another dimension from the Bat man's, a Parallel Dimension, in else-words, an elseworld so-to-speak. An alternate universe that is parallel to ours, or more likely, the Bat man's with one difference that went wrong and so the designation of alternate universe. What were different about this dimension was that it was about 46 years in the future, and that the CIA outlawed **super** heroes except for Superman who worked for the CIA. Imagine that Bruce gave up being the Bat man around 45 years ago.

Bruce the Bat Wayne instead of living on the edge on the street fighting criminals has given up his extreme life of flirting with Death by becoming a racecar-driver. A mustached Bruce is driving a racecar, is in _the_ **home _stretch_**,and wears a science-fiction-esque racing helmet, pushes the car's computer and engine to the limits to win. When the **computer's** reading begin to stop making sense, Bruce turns the car's controls over to himself to take over control of the car Bruce's self. A speaker next to Bruce's ear in Bruce's helmet speaks with some woman's voice, the pit crew boss, Carol,** Bruce, this is Carol; you're going too fast! **

The computer short-circuits, not turning over control to Bruce. Bruce: then smashes his fist through the computer console, pulling out a handful of wires so that he could control the car manually; the computer is jammed, fused together into an un-working chunk of melted circuits so Bruce returns control to the steering wheel. Bruce hears the voice of his pit boss leader say, "It isn't **_programmed_** to, **_Bruce_**_! Bruce_, you son of a skrikk!" Bruce hears Bruce's pit boss get cut off by the faulty circuits as a shower of sparks fires from the busted de-wired control panel, raining straight back into Bruce's exposed face as if the control panel were trying to blind his partially visor-ed eyes.

The control console doesn't succeed at its attempt to blind Bruce and now Bruce takes control of the racecar. The sparks fly straight back, feeling like a shower of hot needles fired back into Bruce's exposed face like wind in a convertible. It's as if the car doesn't want Bruce to control it as the circuits continue to shoot back and try to blind Bruce, but Bruce has taken control and Bruce likes that fact, so Bruce continues on. The engine makes a lurching jerk and Bruce knows that it is about to catch afire and trigger an explosion.

Bruce has two seconds to shut off the engine and lose the race but Bruce continues. The engine roars the wrong way as if it might explode before the finish line because the car is trying towards attempting to finish it too quickly but the other racecars are almost neck-and-neck with Bruce's car so Bruce presses on. Suddenly, the suspension steering breaks and the left wheel turns all on its own accord. Bruce laughs at the front left wheel's pathetic, seeming attempt to stop Bruce and _Bruce_ jerks the steering wheel to the right to race most likely as straight as possible, Bruce continues the race onward.

The grill of the car because of the broken suspension axle and wheel the front of the car drops suddenly, the front bumper hits the concrete raceway and catches on to a crack in the pavement at a high speed. The grill of the racecar digs into the ground and a piece of pavement and Bruce looks at the piece of pavement dug up for a millisecond, and then the racecar flips forward, spinning through the air. The next thing Bruce sees is what looks like the heart of a sun all around Bruce as the electronic dashboard overheats and explodes into combusting flames towards Bruce setting Bruce's body on fire. Bruce is reclining backward in a love-seat recliner, no, Bruce is still in the race car, and the car flipping upward and pointing tilted back, the car has flipped through space one _full_-rotation. 

The overheated circuit board dashboard ignites the broken engine's-**spilling**-gasoline and flames shoot out of the exposed circuits of the panel. The crash would be a good death, but not good enough for Bruce. Bruce would not let this crash be the death of him. Bruce will not have this unseemly-trifling crash make Bruce go out like this.

The car tumbles aflame, spinning across the finish line. The engine full of gasoline explodes before it reaches the finish line. The audience in the bleachers realized that they had just seen the death of playboy millionaire Bruce. Bruce was standing at the finish line then, taking Bruce's race helmet off as if it were no big deal at all.

It turned out that Bruce had jumped out of the racecar while it was doing its flaming **cartwheel** across the finish line. Bruce of course was winner of the race. **Millionaire playboy** Bruce's wild, daring, crazy, life.

The six o ' clock news weatherman was reporting the heat-wave in Gotham that was pushing the temperature up to ninety-seven degrees sparking incidents of crime in Gotham ever higher. After the six o'clock news as the sun was almost going to set, Chief of Police Jim Gordon was having a drink with playboy gadfly millionaire Bruce, a good friend of James Gordon. Jim Gordon was in the middle of saying that, "It's _good_ that, he survived retiring." after Bruce and Gordon toasted, **to the Bat man.** Gordon by now knew that Bruce had been **_the Bat-man_** once.

Gordon took a sip of Gordon's drink.

Bruce brought his drink up towards his face, saying, **he didn't, but _Bruce_, is, alive and well.** It was true, the Bat man hadn't survived the changing of the times, but Bruce was whom survived the retiring of the Bat. Chief Jim Gordon asked Bruce if Bruce had seen Richard Grayson the first Boy Wonder, Robin, now full-grown recently. Bruce said that Bruce hadn't talked with Rich Grayson for seven years and that Chief Jim Gordon bringing up the split between Bruce and Rich Grayson the Boy Wonder made **Bruce** angry.

Accidentally Gordon happens to bring up Jason Todd, the second Robin whom was **Robin** at the time that DC entertainment sold the four issue limited issue series in 1984. Obviously Jason Todd was gone by this alternate elseworld future, but what happened to Robin?! Jason was obviously a sore subject, for Bruce because Bruce was visibly upset when Gordon brought Jason up in the course of the conversation. Bruce didn't want to talk about young Jason and walked out. Bruce called it a night and Gordon left stately Wayne Manor.

Instead of calling it a night, Bruce gets in Bruce's car and drives into the city. It was the tenth-year anniversary of the last appearance of **the Bat man** and Bruce did not want to stay inside a car, so Bruce wanted to take a walk instead. Bruce wanted to be outside, in the center of the Gotham downtown. Bruce wanted to be outside, traveling by way of footsteps sprinting across building-tops.

Bruce wanted to run, crossing building-tops and jumping between the spaces between buildings. The Bat man multiple personality tricks Bruce, makes Bruce take a walk, wandering Bruce's way, winding seemingly aimlessly along its own way, tricking Bruce, bringing Bruce to that very spot, stopping Bruce there. Bruce looked up from the crumpled, worn out piece of newspaper on the sidewalk blowing in the wind. Bruce was there on that spot, next to the streetlight where Bruce's parents had died.

Bruce was at the spot where **Crime Alley** once was before they leveled down the small movie theater where they always played the movie that inspired the creation of the Bat man, **Mark of Zorro. **They had knocked down the building next to it too, but the Bat man was showing Bruce that it was still Crime Alley and the crime could be happening right at that very moment. Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne, Bruce's parents could be dead on the concrete and Bruce wouldn't be able to stop it. A criminal could be killing someone right now. 

_Suddenly_ Bruce's horizons and vistas widened as Bruce started to pay attention to the world going on around Bruce and Bruce** suddenly**, saw two teenagers walking up. Paying attention **only** to the sidewalk, Bruce let two teenage kids sneak right up in front of Bruce and to the right, on the sidewalk.

One of spiky, shorthaired kid gang members with a visor, like Cyclops's sunglasses suddenly spoke aloud, **get around behind him, **

The other kid gangster with science-fictionesque spiky hair crossed around to the other side of Bruce, pulling out his wide dagger with the sharp spikes on the hand guard, saying, **slice, and dice. **Bruce felt like Bruce was facing **Joe Chill, **the man who'd killed Bruce's parents again, but then Bruce realized that these teenagers were much more evil in this future age. Chill seeing the look in young Bruce's eyes wrought Chill with guilt after Chill saw the look in young Bruce's eyes. Chill wanted money to eat, these children killed because those were the rules of membership in their gang, they killed for the fun of it.

The other teenager had his own wide dagger out, but changed his mind, **I don't know, man. He's awful big. **Bruce knew how to fight criminals of Bruce's old times but how does one fight such an evil breed of new generation?! Bruce was having heart problems like in the series Bat-man Beyond. 

The gang member brought the subject up again, saying, **I don't know, man, look at him. He's into it: **The teenage gang member said again, **'can't do murders when they're into it.** The gang kid said finally, "Let's hit the _arcade_, man,"

The teenage kid gang member said in parting, '**always** **a good time at _the_ arcade.** Bruce put Bruce's right arm over Bruce's chest. Bruce then collapsed back against the streetlight in agony, leaning Bruce's upper back against the pole, sliding Bruce's back down the pole's side. Bruce went down into a kneeling position.

Was as if Bruce was having Bruce's parents killed right in front of Bruce once more but this time it was much worse. It was like the trauma that had given birth to the Bat-man but it was much more traumatic. It all was much more trauma this time, the criminals tried to kill Bruce and there was more than one murderer. If Bruce was re-experiencing the birth of the Bat in Crime Alley once more with these much worse murderers, there was more than one too, what kind of worse the Bat man would be given birth to?!

The next day on the six o'clock news, the street gang the Mutants was waging their war against organized religion, committing more crimes against church workers. On the six o 'clock news the enormous street gang the Mutants had robbed and killed a man and his wife for twelve dollars and that the heat wave was the blame for pushing up the crime wave up even further at one-hundred-and-three Fahrenheit.

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum, now renamed the Arkham Home for the Emotionally Troubled, in the Intensive Treatment Ward, two doctors walked down the rebuilt hallway where the windowed doors to the patients' quarters, padded rooms were lined up and with numbers on the windows. The two psychiatrists walked down the thin room-quarters lined up along the hall. The tall, skinny doctor talking about how it was ninety-eight degrees yesterday at seven and the air-conditioner overheated and **shut down**. They both walked past room five-hundred-and-ninety-eight, five-hundred-and-ninety-nine, then patient six-hundred-and-one.

What was the name of patient six-hundred-and-one?! Patient six-hundred-and-one's name was unknown; he never gave in and told anybody no matter neither how hard he was grilled by the police nor how long six-hundred-and-one was grilled. What was the nickname that criminals had called him?! Gangsters called him, the Joker.

The Joker stood, looked out of the big window, calmly, big window, of his room's door, the Joker was staring at anyone whom walked by, wide eyed. The thin psychiatrist said, **well. You don't see him sweating.** The two psychologists walked past patient cell six-hundred-and-two, patient name, Harvey the Two-Face Dent.

The voices of two different men suddenly came from out of that room. Harvey Dent spoke first, "When I **_came_** here, they said, I could _never_ **be** cured." Lawyer Dent sat in a chair in Dent's cell with two other people; doctors on both sides and Dent stared at the other **end** of the mostly empty room, except for the three people at one end of the quarters. Dent was wearing surgical bandages wrapped around Dent's head.

The middle-aged doctor said, **that's history. Surgical procedures have improved, **

The other skinnier doctor on the other side of Dent continued the other doctor's sentence, finishing the plastic surgeon's very thought, "As have psychiatric. You're fit to return to society, no matter what our, police commissioner says."

The Twoface's dull eyes peered out of the bandages on Dent's face staring at the blank wall, the Twoface stating plainly, "Maybe Gordon is right about me."

The older doctor, Dr**. Willing** on Dent's right, stepped behind the Two face, beginning to unwrap the Two-face's bandages from around Dent's face. Dr. Willing said, as Dr. Willing was in the middle of unwrapping as Dr. Willing said insensitively, **Gordon's just, senile.**

The psychiatric doctor stepped from beside Dent and to the Two-face's side-front to look at Dr. Willing's surgical handiwork, to see the new Dent. The psychiatrist said, **Dr. Willing isn't qualified to judge that, but I concur. **

Imagine if one could see, the Two-face from the front and the psychologist stepped beside Dent and stuck a hand mirror before Dent's face, the Two face's head free of bandages, a hand mirror blocking and covering the view of, Dent's, face from the audience, prolonging suspense. Dr. Willing thanked the psychiatrist for agreeing with Dr. Willing, "_Thank_ you, Dr. Wolper, and now, Dent,"

Wolper continued, "'Meet, Dent."

Behind the handheld looking glass, The Two face's eyes widened, one could see. The Twoface looking from behind the obstructing hand mirror blocking most of Dent's face, Dent said, "Oh, _my God_." Wolper lowered the hand-mirror to the side and down a little and after the Twoface got a good look at Dent's self and stared over the mirror at nothing but empty space in shock and disbelief, Dent's face revealed to the audience. Dent's face was normal again, both sides matched like it used to be!

Dent merely said, "What can I say?" Dent seeing how wonderfully perfect the surgery had made the Twoface once again and being speechless. The Six O 'Clock news the next day told the news of Dent's public address that very day. The news said how today was the first day of a new life for the Two-face and told the history of the Two face before the six O 'Clock news showed clips of the press questions. Before that, the news team took turns reporting the life of villain the Two face, how the associate of Chief Jim Gordon was the government attorney for that district, in Gotham City until a gangster burned the side of Dent's head in a government building.

Dent had been going to court to put in jail a certain crook by getting that certain gangster for defacing a dollar-coin by making it two-headed. Dent had taken a silver dollar and had scratched out the face on one side with deep scratches using a metal piece. Dent would do something evil every time Dent would flip the Two face's silver coin and the scarred side came up. The last crime that Dent had committed was 12 years ago when the Bat man had caught the Two face before the Bat man retired.

Dent was obsessed with the number two and kidnapped Siamese twins.

- - -30- - -


End file.
